


Pretty Lacy Panties

by DesertDraggon



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Doug's lacy panties, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, minkowski u done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW your commanding officer orders you to fuck your crew mate, but your both two scared of her to disobey her orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lacy Panties

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I wrote this in my iPod I'm sorry about the format, I accidentally hit the public button halfway through and it fucked everything up. Uhg....~~  
>  Alright, I fixed the formatting! Should be all good to go!

Doctor Hilbert was just going to bed for the night, so was Eiffel. In their sleepy lazy 0g river to their rooms they failed to notice one another and bump heads, casing them to tumble slightly while shrieking quite manly-y in surprise. Eiffel backed up against the wall opposite the door to Hilbert's room while the doctor flailed in mid air, using a free hand to grab onto Eiffel's arm for stability. 

After gathering their wits and chuckling nervously, they prepared to set off again. That's when Hilbert noticed Eiffel's choice of clothing...or lack thereof. 

"Eiffel?"

"Yeah?"

"Vhat are you vearing?" 

Eiffel rose an eyebrow in confusion before looking down at himself and then quickly looking up, his face flushed red and his shoulders slumping inwards.

"L-lacy panties?" He squeaked, the embarrassment getting the best of him. Hilbert stared at Eiffel's pretty brown hips in those black lace panties that hardly did much to hold everything in. His fingers twitched and his own face bloomed red.

"They are...nice on you." Hilbert replied, his lips feeling dry all of a sudden. 

That was when the Commander came out of the bathoom.

The two men were silent at they looked in horror down at Minkowski, who looked at them as if they had grown two heads.

"What the hell are you two doing in the halls!?" She bellowed, looking slightly disgusted but mostly confused. "Your room is right there if your gonna fool around, do it in your god damn room!"

Hilbert coughed and shook his head, pulling his arm way from Eiffel to throw his hands in the air. Eiffel copied the universal signal for 'nub uh' and babbled.

"Commander we weren't-" he tried to explain but was cut off.

"Room. Now. Fuck in your room, not the hallway." She ordered the two of them. Hilbert turned to frantically open his door to his room with Eiffel crowding in behind him. As soon as the door was shut and locked they fell against it, red faced and tense.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes, too exhausted and anxious to form coherent thought. It was Eiffel who spoke first. 

"Did the Commander just order us to have sex?" He laughed, earning a sideways glance and chuckle from Hilbert. They were quiet again, Hilbert's gaze falling back towards the lace trim of Eiffel's underwear. It really did look good on the man, who also sported a loose t-shirt. The doctor thinks he remembers Eiffel calling it a 'crop top' for some reason. It showed off the smooth yet hairy belly the younger man had. The dark happy trail led his eyes right back down to the panties. 

Eiffel smirked, staying quiet at Hilbert ran his eyes across his body. The good doctor seemed to like what he saw, Eiffel had no qualms with that. In fact... 

"Hey Hilbert you should feel these things, they're so soft. I know I'm more of a boxers kind of guy but once in a while I just gotta feel cute in these. Hera likes the pink ones the best, I do too they show of more of my butt." He rambled, watching as Hilbert's gaze flicked away and his face deepened in color. 

Hilbert swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and moving to grab Eiffel's hips, his fingers brushing the edges of the lace and skin. It sent shivers down his spine when Eiffel gasped and giggled quietly. The man was always hitting on him and Minkowski, even the damn AI, he would always roll his eyes in exasperation but that never meant he never thought about it. Of all the things Hilbert imagined Of Eiffel, this certainly wasn't on the list...but perhaps he could make room. 

"May I?" The doctor asked, glancing at Eiffel's vivid green eyes and then down at those thick dark lips. Eiffel grinned, his teeth shiny and white as he nodded. 

"Be my guest." He purred, on of his hands sliding up Hilbert's arm. Alexander leaned forward, his grip on the communication officer's hips tightening as their lips met. Eiffel moaned and held closer to Hilbert, going straight to tongue and teeth. 

Hilbert hooked his thumbs around the edge of Eiffel's panties, which were in fact very soft, and pulled them down. The now discarded piece of clothing floated away, leaving Eiffel in only the loose shirt that rode up higher as the two grasped at eachother. 

With some more fumbling Hilbert found himself free of his own clothes, leaving Eiffel in his shirt because it looked lovely floating around Eiffel's lithe frame. As Hilbert's lips found their way to Eiffel's neck, the Latino's legs found their way around the Russian's waist, grinding against the thicker man. Hilbert groaned and slid a hand through Eiffel's curly hair, sucking his neck harder and leaving yet another hickey and the younger man's neck. 

Eiffel panted for more, grinding their erections together much harder than before. Hilbert shuddered and thrust against Eiffel before noting they were drifting away from the wall. 

Pulling away from Eiffel to push them back against the wall, he grabbed his lab coat and tied Eiffel's wrist to one of the handles next to the door. Eiffel pulled at it in confusion, and was about to protest. 

"No, no, just to keep from floating away." Hilbert explained, his voice heavy with arousal. "Unless perhaps..." He left open for Eiffel. The darker man shook his head. 

"Nah I like it vanilla, just no more than this yeah? It freaks me out." Hilbert blinked and nodded. He rally hadn't expected Doug to be a vanilla lover, but that wasn't too bad. He wouldn't get to use his ropes though...shame. 

Eiffel bucked against Hilbert impatiently, trying to get The older man to move them on. With a sigh Hilbert left Eiffel momentarily to dig in his storage compartment for lubricant, and perhaps condoms, it would be particularly bad if cum was to float free in their environment. 

Now with lube in hand ha reunited with Eiffel against the wall. The man had taken to jacking off while he waited. It was a pretty sight, his long fingers wrapped around his cock and head tiled back, eyes shut and fluttering as soft sound escaped his lips. What a beautiful specimen. 

Hilbert began with sliding a slicker up finger against The crack if Eiffel's ass, earning a mewl and a thrust from the boy. Once he got a finger inside he leaned forwards to bite and suck at the insides of Eiffel's thin little thighs. This continued until Eiffel's ass was properly stretched and his thighs were littered with angry purple and red bruises. They looked perfect on his brown skin, like nebulae in a cosmic frappuchino. Utterly delicious. 

When the time came to fuck Eiffel proper, the younger man was having none of that slow entry business and forced Hilbert all the way in himself. They both let out a particularly loud moan and the tightness and sudden overwhelming sensory factor. 

"Fuck that's-" Eiffel gasped, holding onto Hilbert's shoulder with his free arm. Hilbert nodded, sliding his hands across Eiffel's hips before holding tight to pull back out. With a snap, he thrusted back in, leaning into Eiffel as he fucked the man to an unidentifiable rhythm. Eiffel clawed at Hilbert's back, moaning into the man's beard before coming back up to kiss him deeply. They moaned into eachother's mouths, their lips swollen from teeth. 

Eiffel threw his head back with Hilbert's name as he came, his thighs tightening around Hilbert and his back arching beautifully. With the thought that Eiffel was made to be fucked violently against a wall, Hilbert came too. He buried his face into Eiffel's collar bone, his breath heavy and shaking. 

They both stayed there, holding eachother and gasping for breath, they body's slick with sweat and drained of energy. Sluggishly Hilbert moved out of Eiffel, freeing them both from the condoms and tossing them into the chute that lead to the incinerator. 

Eiffel tugged lightly on his bound wrist, glancing at Hilbert, who took the hint and untied him. While Eiffel rubbed his wrist the doctor pulled them over to his sleeping pod. There was just enough room for the two of them to sleep comfortably together when he pulled the hatch shut. Soon as Hilbert had settled, Doug was already fast asleep. He smiled and ran his fingers gently across the boy's cheek. 

\---- 

Minkowski wouldn't stop ranting. 

While the boys did the dirty int he other room, which in Hera's opinion was much more fun than listening to Minkowski rant, the Commander dimmed over the indecency of her shipmates. 

"And did you see what Eiffel was wearing?! Those were panties, what the hell kind of shit are they into?" She flung her arms in the general direction of the boys in their room. Hera would have rolled her eyes if she had them. 

"Commander I can assure you those were panties. Eiffel has a couple pair of them in fact. I think the pink ones look cuter though." That left Minkowski gaping at the speaker in the wall. 

"Really?" 

"As for what they're into, not much since they just starts being a couple a few moments ago. Though apparently Eiffel likes vanilla and Hilbert may or may not have a thing for bondage." 

"You mean they weren't about to do it in the hall?" 

"They weren't about to do it at all." 

"I just ordered them to fuck didn't I?" 

"We'll at least they followed orders!"


End file.
